


Push and Pull

by Writinginstardust



Series: Tumblr Kiss Prompts [5]
Category: Nikolai Series - Leigh Bardugo, The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Making Out, No Plot/Plotless, Suggestive Themes, lead up to smut but no actual smut, steamy make out sessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 15:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20449196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writinginstardust/pseuds/Writinginstardust
Summary: Kiss Prompt 58: Moving Around While Kissing, Stumbling Over Things, Pushing Each Other Back Against The Wall/Onto The BedYou and Nikolai can't keep your hands (and mouths) off each other long enough to get to your bed. Neither of you have much of a problem with this.





	Push and Pull

The door slammed shut with a bang louder than either of us intended and I was immediately shoved up against it. Nikolai’s hands roamed my body, never staying too long in one place. His lips moved fervently against my own, a hand finally slipping up my shirt and exploring every inch of skin beneath. A moan slipped from my lips as the other found its way to my ass and pulled my hips more firmly against him. 

I managed to push him back a couple of steps by leaning into his body, removing every millimetre of space and trapping his hand between us. He stumbled slightly but quickly got the hint. Our journey was uncoordinated and messy, neither of us knowing or caring where various prices of furniture resided or indeed where the bed was meant to be.

The edge of a carpet I didn’t remember being there sent me toppling into the arm of a couch but the trip didn’t faze Nikolai in the slightest. He guided my body the rest of the way down and crawled on top of me, not wasting a second before kissing me again. Never one to waste a good opportunity, in the relative calm of our current position I got to work ridding him of his shirt. He wouldn’t be having any use of it before long anyway.

The silky material slid easily from his shoulders and I tossed it away to be dealt with later. After another moment I tore my lips away from Nikolai’s to heave air back into my deprived lungs, my pants turning to gasps turning to moans as Nikolai kissed and sucked his way down my neck, targeting every sweet spot with practised ease. He started working on the buttons of my shirt but kept knocking his elbow against the back of the couch. I tried to hold back a chuckle at his unusual clumsiness. I failed. He pressed his lips back to mine to stop me and managed to manoeuvre himself back to his feet, pulling me up with him by the shirt fabric clutched in his hands.

We tried once more to make our way across the room, both knowing it would be much easier to part for a moment, both not particularly caring. His body staying pressed to mine was worth a few bruises and broken vases. Eventually we made it to the bed.

At Nikolai’s insistent nudging my legs hit the frame and we both collapsed in a tangle of limbs. Finally Nikolai succeeded where he’d failed on the couch and got my shirt off, discarding it somewhere on the floor. As he kissed down my neck and chest, he slid a hand down my body and started undoing my trousers as well, rolling to lay underneath me so he could slide them down my legs. 

Somehow, for the rest of the night, the kisses never stopped. Even as clothes were haphazardly torn off. Even as we fought for position. Even when moans and gasps tumbled out of parted lips, the kisses never ceased.


End file.
